Marriage
by murtaghxblaiseyum
Summary: Agron won't have people eyeing up his Beloved Nasir, This is what happens when he was told people might just want him and Nasir for themselves. Warnings Slash Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money


Nasir and Agron

The sun beat down on the sweating bodies training inside the courtyard, Slashes and parries sprung everywhere, thuds of wood hitting wood or flesh sounded though-out the area. Cries of pain or effort were shouted, the thrum of determination hummed in the air.

One man stood with a sword hung around his hips, Skin bore a slight tan because of hours spent in the unforgiving sun, His labour and war born muscles on full display with only cloth made subligria enclosing his manhood.

Green eyes surveyed the men learning to fight each paired against a warrior veteran or following the movements of a sun kissed man, dark hair swished about his shoulders as he taught the brand new rebels the basic movements of swordsmanship. He smiled as he watched the dark hair man repeat the sequence of moves.

"How do they fair?" He turned to face the fearless leader of the rebellion, Spartacus

"Better than the last lot, some have enough fire inside them to raze forests to ash, others merely embers and a couple who I have no hope for at all" He smirked as he saw the two people he mention fall to their backs once again

"Perhaps they are more suited to Bow than blade" his friend came to stand his side, observing the warriors in training

"Perhaps, though I fear their arses may need rest, don't think I have seen a couple eat as much sand as them" He smiled as he heard his Brother in arms chuckle as again one of the unfortunate fell face first into the course sand at their feet.

"What is your name boy?" Asked Spartacus the youth at his feet, Blue eyes the colour of sky in sun bright conditions and hair flaxen as fresh hay

"Matcus sir" He bowed his head in submission at the men above his, not moving from his fallen position

"Stand Matcus, do not fear retribution from us, we are here to fight as equals in cause not as master and Slave" Agron could here the venom in the words of Master and Slave

The boy slowing raised his head followed by the rest of his body, his hand clasped in Spartacus firm hand lifting him into standing position

"Gratitude, Apologies to my return to submissive mind" his eyes still sparkled with a hint of retribution

"Nothing to apologize for it happens to all of us at some point early on, once a couple of Roman shits fall to your blade or perhaps bow it makes the change of set mind easier, even Nasir went back into mind of his former chains, even tired to kill our brave leader, personally I'm glad my friend went against my advice of having him put down for the attempt" Agron smiled again to the groups teacher this time he received a smile back "Else I wouldn't have known the pleasure of his company amongst other pleasures" his wiggled his brows to the youngster who blushed and hide his eyes from view

Both elders laughed at the reaction the lewd comment got from the youth

"He is your lover then?" Asked the boy again blushing refusing to look them in the eyes for fear of embarrassment

"He is my heart" he spoke words of truth, ever since he saw the fallen former body slave lent against the breast of Naevia hanging onto the last threads of life, yet still smiling went he saw it was Agron in front of him, he Knew his heart would never beat for another as it did for his little Syrian.

"May the gods bless your union though if I may make an observation"

"Speak words of observation" Agron wanted to know what the flaxen boy had observed in the last few hours to warrant words

"You may want to stake a claim on him in front of everyone to deter affections of others against both you and him, I heard words spoken from others to claim you as their own and some even spoke of bedding him and making him tend to their whims of body" The sincere look in the boys eyes spoke of warning of the latter not always being fully consensual for some of the monsters that dared to place eyes upon his Heart mate

"Words taken to heart to be acted upon, you hear any more words on subject you must report to Spartacus or I to deter whose who would have heart wrest from my arms for if they should attempt they shall be slain." Agron nodded him before turning towards Nasir once again this time checking each persons look upon him

"Gratitude for the words of warning Matcus, I fear for those whose who choose to look upon Nasir in lust, Argon will show no mercy for them" He clasped him on the shoulder and whispered into the youth ear although he knew Agron would not hear them though his determination to watch the men like a hawk to see who poses threat to his love "I would wager that if he could marry the man he would"

"Why does he not?" He whispered back with brows raised in question

Spartacus chuckled "There is not priest here and the Roman temples that are close would not marry two men let alone two Former slave men"

"A priest is not needed, in my homeland the chief of a village or Captain of a ship or leader of a legion can marry a couple, are you not the leader of this rebellion, Chief of this city at this moment of time, will you not marry them if they so chose?" the boy gave food to thought, he is like a captain of a ship, he is the Leader of a Legion of free men.

"You speak words of wisdom well beyond your years Matcus, Gratitude for the words you have spoken, I believe Agron would be most happy to hear them, now return to training so that you may raise your skills to match your wisdom"

After receiving a nod, Spartacus then turned to his loyal friend he figured now was the best time to break words on the subject

"If given chance would you bind Nasir to you through bonds of Marriage" He turned to look at the face of determination on the beautiful face in front of him

"Without thought, I would wed him now if he agreed but alas the gods do not see fit to bless us with a willing priest"

"Matcus spoke words of wisdom to me, A Leader of a Legion can marry a couple in love, am I not a leader of a legion of free men?" Spartacus fixed a look of obviousness to his fellow Gladiator

"The boy speaks true words of wisdom" A smile the size of Jupiter erupted upon his face when he realised what his trusted comrade spoke of "Would you honour us the bond of marriage if Nasir said yes to the question of bond?"

"It would be an honour of my own to see the two of you married" Spartacus flashed a heart warming smile at the thought of marrying his best friend and his heart mate, both were amazing warriors but their true strength was that of their bond to each.

"Then I shall ask tonight and if the answer is yes, Will you marry us tomorrow at sundown?" Agron's smile had not left his face since the thought of marrying Nasir became a real possibility.

"Of course now go spend the rest of tonight working up words of love and courage to see words said, and take him with you, I will take over here." he give his friend a little shove in the direction of Nasir

"Gratitude" Agron spoke over his shoulder as he walked towards the most beautiful person he had blessing to call his own

"Nasir, Spartacus wishes us to retire for the night, he will take over here, come" He wrapped his arm around the side of his lover who in return wrapped his own around him

"I will be but a moment" He turned his head towards the men he had been teaching "Continue with this sequence of movements and Spartacus will help you should you need it" he left with Argon once words let his lips

Being away from the activity meant Agron could finally pull Nasir into his arms without the whole of the courtyard watching him but in second thought he should have kissed him there to deter the little shits from sending Nasir looks of unwanted affections but he hoped in his heart that after tomorrow at sundown everyone would know that Nasir was his and only his because of their marriage bands, 'Shit' he hadn't thought about getting anything to signify their bond to the rest of the world.

"Go to our room and wash the morning away, I will be there soon, I just have to see Lugo about something important." Agron once again leant down to kiss Nasir

"Don't take too long, you have something I'm in need of" He winked as he sashed down the corridor to their chosen room in the Villa that Spartacus and his generals chose as the head base of the rebellion.

He rushed towards where he knew Lugo would be guarding the wall, as predicted Lugo sat at the base of the city walls, he was whittling, a hobby he said he had done for many years even before he was captured. He appeared to be carving a wolf at the moment

"Lugo, my brother, may I make a request for your skilled whittling hands, I would trust no other in what I would ask, the favour holds the utmost important meaning!" Agron prayed to his gods Lugo would agree because he spoke the truth about Lugo being the only one he would trust with this

"Make request and see it done Brother, It must be of great important for you being so flustered at this moment." Lugo smiled at his kinsman, he had never seen Agron like this and it amused him greatly.

"Could you make two rings, one for Nasir and the other for myself" Agron smiled back knowing Lugo would soon click onto why he was asking for rings

"To be worn on the heart finger I presume, When do you require them brother" Lugo beamed at the thought of being asked to make the rings for a union of his kin brother and his beautiful lover

"Indeed, and Gratitude, Tomorrow at sundown is when we would wed if he says yes when I ask him in but a few hours." Lugo saw that Agron was both excited and nervous about asking Nasir to wed him.

"And they shall be complete, I will start yours now and I will do Nasir's tomorrow as I would need measurement but they will be complete by sundown and leave the preparations of the wedding to Naevia, I will inform her within the hour and if you are to be wed let us know and we will take care of the rest for you, so you can spend the day in the embrace of your little man."

"Gratitude my brother, would you also favour me in giving away my hand tomorrow if we are to wed, Spartacus is conducting the ceremony and you are the one I trust the most after him"

"You honour me Agron, I will stand beside you and Gratitude for the honour you bestow"

Agron rushed back to his room after Lugo got a measure of his finger, butterflies started to flutter in his stomach as he got closer, pulling the curtain aside to his room, blood rushed to certain parts of his anatomy when his mind registered the sight before him.

Nasir was spread nude in their bed with a chalice of wine In hand and a vial of oil balanced on his taunt stomach

"I am most happy to see you back so soon, I might have had thought of going to find you like this if you were gone longer" Nasir bit his lip after he drained his cup, he saw the glint of possessiveness in his Gentle Giants eyes

Agron growled at the thought of another seeing his heart like this, MINE his entire body, mind and Soul Screamed

Before Nasir had chance to speak again, Agron had ripped his cloth from his hips off, flinging his weapons as he pounced on top of his bronzed beauty

"Mine" He vocally growled before attacking the full lips before him

Nasir replied in as much passion when his mind had time to register the very much welcome assault on his lips, The empty chalice falling to the floor with not one person giving it any attention

"Yours" Nasir moaned into the kiss, Agrons strong arms wrapped around his waist bringing them closer causing the vial that was on his stomach to fall onto the bed between his legs, Agron stopped the ministrations on his lips only to continue them on the juncture of his neck, Moaning Nasir brought one of his hands to play with the short hair of his German while the other loving trailed down the muscled back

"Agron" He breathed as his erection was brushed by one of Agrons firm thighs

Agron smiled as he licked and nipped at the delicious skin beneath his lips, he doubted even the ambrosia of the gods tasted as sweet. He lavished attention on the twin pecks of the toned chest while slowly grinding his thighs against the sweet erection pressed against him, Nasir Moaned again, the pressure of his thigh brought the smaller man pleasure, He removed one of his arms before gripping the gorgeous thigh beneath his fingers, Lips, teeth and tongue continuing their decent, Dipping his tongue into the shallow navel before licking a line along the shaft presented to him finally

"Argon" Nasir moaned his name even more loudly then before, it was music to his ears, a melody of moans and gasps erupted as he took all of the generous cock into his salivating mouth,

hands that was not gripping thigh found the vial of oil, without breaking momentum he built he used both hands to smother his fingers in oil, he took the time to oil his own length as well, once he was well oiled he used one hand to brace the bottom of the shaft in his mouth, steadying the actions of his bobs and licks

The other travelled further south to between the round cheeks of sweet muscle, giving a moan of his own as he slipped a finger into the tight entrance, slowly pushing deeper before withdrawing, Loud moans filled his ears as he added more , slowly preparing for larger invasion.

"Agron, by Jupiter's own cock I need you in me now." hands pulled his face up, back to his lovers sensual lips, He took his own cock in hand and guiding it to the now more accommodating entrance, slowly he pushed though the still slightly tight ring of muscles, swallowing both his own moan of feeling as well as Nasir's, He started to slowly trust in and out, each time hitting the little bundle of nerves hidden inside the paradise of his lover

He got faster and snapped his hips at the command of his now fast becoming undone beauty.

Without breaking pace and strength of thrust he lifted his love, so that Nasir was now straddling his thighs riding his length, he could feel the beginning of his orgasm rise and the look upon Nasir face told him, he was close as well

"Marry me?" he gasped out between thrusts

The look of shock flashed upon Nasir face a not even a second before his Orgasm washed over him, Agron held him firm as he himself was now almost at the edge,

"Yes" Agron barely heard the whispered answer before he spilled his seed inside the deep and still contracting Passage

Waves of euphoria, blasted though his body both through Orgasm and the agreement of marriage.

It was the most intense feeling he had ever felt.

Coming down from a high so pure he felt Nasir's arms caress his hair and back and hot breath blow against his neck,

"I love you my little warrior" He voice low and sincere

"And I love you my fearsome German" Nasir tilted his head to look at the strong face before him, "Do you really mean question spoken in throws of passion?" Nasir's eyes showed hope of truth of question

"I ask it from the bottom of my heart, Nasir I desire nothing more than you becoming my husband, bonded hearts forever entwined" Agron stared straight into the Chocolate pools

"And desire nothing more than becoming your husband" Nasir swiftly kissed him with such tender happiness that he was sure his heart had exploded from his chest and soured into this skies above.

"Then tomorrow at sundown we shall be Bonded Husbands!" Agron Beamed at him as the broke the kiss.

"But we would need a priest" Nasir's deep pools showed confused at the remark

"No, Spartacus will be our ceremony conductor, for is he not the leader of a legion of free men" Agron watched as his word sunk in and a truly magical smile appear

"We marry tomorrow" Nasir give an uncharacteristic squeal as he embraced him tight

"We marry tomorrow!" Agron confirmed returning the hug just as tight "we must tell the others soon so that the ceremony preparations can be put under way and Lugo needs to see you to get your ring size, but first I would like a few moments to kiss my fiancé a few more times."

Some hours later

At dinner that eve saw Agron and Nasir exiting their room and joining the other warriors for evening meal, Spartacus lifted his eyes in question at the blinding smiles on the heart mates, I knew in his own heart that Nasir had said yes but would wait for them to tell everyone their most splendid news.

Not long after everyone was seated Agron stood up

"Everyone, can you place eyes and ears over here as I have news to share" he spoke loud so that the mutter of conversion died and all attention turned to him, Nasir's own blushing smile was upon him as he knew of Agron's intentions

"Some of you know that Nasir and I are together as lovers, but tomorrow at sundown we shall become bound as heart mates in marriage, he agreed this afternoon to become my beloved Husband" Agron beamed at his fiancé as he pulled him up into a kiss, his beautiful Syrian

A second passed before cheers rose up from the crowd, loudest was the Germans with Lugo shouting the fiercest

Spartacus was the first to congratulate them.

"Heart soars at your most splendid news my brothers" He smiled as he clasped arms of two of his most trusted friends

"And ours soar in gratitude for you conducting our ceremony" Nasir returned their leaders smile

After rounds of congratulations from most of their fellow warriors they sought out Naevia to speak of wedding plans

"Sister may we break words with you over our up coming nuptials" Nasir sat beside her as Agron lent against the post beside him

"Of course, Break words and see them well received" Naevia beamed at her two friends

"Will you give me away tomorrow and prepare our ceremony for us" Nasir asked knowing she would agree and would love planning his heart mate and his nuptials

"It would be my honour to give you away tomorrow and even more so letting me prepare it"

"Gratitude Sister, now if you excuse us, I plan to spend a few hours remaining of today paying special attention to my future husband" he winked at her and he pulled Agron along with him to their room

…...

The sun rose higher into the sky spreading warmth and light across the courtyard.

Naevia weaved the violets she collected at the break of dawn upon the beams the pillars around the courtyard they symbolized loyalty, devotion and faithfulness.

She had finish the Altar just moments before, A wooden bowl made of oak for strength filled with Cumin for fidelity, Yarrow for Everlasting love, marjoram for joy and happiness, sat beside a candle with two ribbons beside it, one Blue and the other red and the two rings Lugo had made

The courtyard was set, Everyone was sent to bathe in the nearby river and the promised ones where then scented with orange blossoms for Eternal love, marriage and faithfulness.

Both where dressed in fresh subligarias for the ceremony, Nasir's hair braided at the sides and tied at the back with the sliver clasp that once graced Duro's hair

The crowds stood as Nasir and Agron walked from opposite sides of the courtyard meeting in front of the Altar, Spartacus already standing in front of it, Naevia and Lugo beside him.

"By witness of the gods and those that stand before me, I am today binding in marriage these men by the names of Agron of Germania and Nasir of Syria, They will Travel Fate's path together in this life and the next from this day forth, If any Man, Women or Child has any valid reason for them not to be bound together this day speak now or forever still your tongue" Spartacus waited for the expected twenty counts before continuing, " Who here gives these men away"

"I Lugo give Agron away, with his permission and with my blessing, I give This ribbon to bind them in marriage" Lugo turned around, Picked up the blue ribbon, moved it in circles above the bowl thrice before handing it to Spartacus.

"I Naevia give Nasir away, with his permission and with my blessing, I give this ribbon to bind them in marriage" Naevia repeated the same actions as Lugo before handing the red ribbon to Spartacus

"Now Agron, does your heart desire Nasir to be bound with it with no doubt in Head or regret in heart to be felt?"

"My Heart wishes it so with no doubts or Regrets"

"Nasir, Does your heart desire Agron to be bound with it with no doubt in head or regret in heart to be felt?"

"My Heart wishes it so with no doubts or regrets"

"With no doubts or regrets I gift these ribbons to you to give to your beloved with vows of meaning"

Spartacus give Nasir the red ribbon and Agron the blue along with a ring each.

"Nasir, break your words!" Spartacus nodded to him

"Agron, I gift you this red ribbon to symbolize Passion and Strength something you have in much abundance, I will treasure your heart in this life and the next" Nasir wrapped the ribbon around Agron's right wrist. "I gift you this ring as a sign to others of our union" Nasir beamed up at Agron as he slipped the wooden ring onto the traditional left handed ring finger.

"Agron break you words!" Again Spartacus nodded to Agron

"Nasir, I gift you this Blue ribbon to symbolize peacefulness and tranquillity, Traits I admire in you although when pushed you become a force to be reckoned with much like the sea, I gift you this ring as a sign to others of our union" Agron repeated the motions that Nasir did.

" Take this candle and light the fire that will burn forever in your hearts" Spartacus turned to the altar passed the candle trice around the bowl before handing it to them both. He then took bowl held it arms length for them to drop the candle into the bowl, The flame caught the herbs and flowers that had a small sprinkling of oil on them alight, It burnt for a few moments before he set the bowl on the floor and the whole thing including the bowl turned to ash.

"I now pronounce you husband and Husband, You may kiss your beloved" The crowds cheered as they kissed.

Before the celebration commenced Agron and Nasir were given a couple of hours to consummate their marriage, The celebration lasted until well into the night and the next morning, Crixus had asked Naevia to Marry him not long into the night and Spartacus had a feeling that there might be a few more weddings within the next few weeks.

And from that day on everyone knew that Agron and Nasir belonged only to each other.


End file.
